


Weathering the Storm.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliche, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Star-crossed, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: There will be spoilers in this fic.Mary is not feeling too bright as of late and Tom is concerned, fluffiness occurs but there are complications.
Relationships: Mentioned Mary Crawley/Henry Talbot, Past Mary Crawley and Matthew Crawley, Past Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley, Tom Branson/Mary Crawley
Kudos: 13





	Weathering the Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Been binge-watching again and was very sad after all was said and done, so decided to 'rectify' what I believed to be wrong.
> 
> WARNING!: Spoilers for everything related to it. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Mary couldn't take it anymore, Edith just looked so smug whenever she and her husband would visit, Mary was happy, yes she was sure she was but she couldn't deny the nagging doubt was it all going too fast?

Looking at her reflection, the years, the trials and tribulations hadn't started to show, one thing to be thankful for at least. A knock at the door interrupted the lady's thoughts, "Come in." She was grateful for it. 

"Morning Lady Mary, have you thought anymore about which dress you want to wear?" Anna's soft voice wafted through the room bringing a sense of comfort to Mary, she always managed to ease her thoughts, it were as though she was heaven sent, Mary would have scoffed at herself but suddenly felt that would have been unladylike so instead focused on fixing a bracelet to her wrist. 

"I was thinking the cobalt one Anna but do you think it too daring?" Mary tapped the elegant pale fingers of her right hand on her vanity table and held her chin with her left, Anna probably thought that she looked aggrieved but the dark haired Mary was merely pensive. 

"No of course not my lady but I'm not the princess going to the ball and besides it's entirely modest compared to some of those dresses on the young ladies today, I'm never quite sure where to look." Anna and Mary both chuckled.

"All right well I'll go with the cobalt, but I'm hardly a princess, Anna, could you imagine?!" The slender brunette's smile was genuine as she looked at her maid - no her friend.

"Is papa getting ready or is he still fiddling about with that infernal wristwatch that darling husband gifted him, I can't stand seeing him mess about with it all day, even at mealtimes Anna! Henry has a lot to answer for." Mary was good-humored as she rose to dress but she couldn't help the feeling of fatigue that overcame lately, it was bizarre, it happened at very random times.

But as usual Anna was there to help her pick up the pieces, together they left for the landing hallway, "You should tell someone my lady, you can't hide all of your dizzy spells, someone's bound to notice." 

As good-natured as she was the blonde haired Anna was also too astute for her own good but Mary was stubborn as Anna was aware, Anna shook her head and tutted as she held Mary about the shoulders to help her to the balcony railing. 

"You tell Lord Grantham or I will Lady Mary, everyone in this house cares about you, but you need to care for you too, just remember that." 

"I know, I know Anna but what if it's nothing, I'd look like, well a bit of a dolt." She said under her breath to Anna, Mary's cool voice and stoicism only faltered around few people, Anna and Tom usually. 

"Since when did you care what people think of you My Lady, you're strong you always have been, you'll weather the storm."

Thankfully the dizzy spell had ceased as the ball had commenced, walking through the crowds with an air of grace that Lady Mary tried to always maintain but especially now, she spied the person she'd been searching for. 

"Dearest Tom, I hope you are not finding this frightfully dull." She took hold of Tom's shoulders and made to kiss his cheek but thought better of it, she'd noticed as of late that whenever she got too close to Tom that her cheek would flush and her heart would become erratic in its beating, no longer would it play its usual discernable rhythm. 

Yet as she looked into his sky blue eyes, she realized that she couldn't help but seek out his comfort, the warmth that he radiated, she didn't try to fight it, it was only natural to care for one's family wasn't it? 

"Don't worry Mary, the Dowager Countess has kept me highly entertained with stories of bygone years." He suddenly leaned in to whisper into Mary's ears and she swore she could practically hear her own heartbeat as the Irish man's heated breath brushed against her ear and down her neck, she was sure she now had goosebumps. 

"Some of the things she told me Mary, the lady has quite the past! Her friends were quite naughty, especially one Lady in particular, some of it was positively lewd!" He chuckled and Mary didn't think she could flush even more but the way his voice turned hoarse as he whispered into Mary's ear was practically obscene. 

Branson must have sensed something because he just chuckled as he was wont to do and spoke in a concerned but slightly bemused manner, "Have I shocked your delicate sensitivities My Lady? I didn't mean to offend, I was only teasing." 

"My my, darling daughter how delightful you look! Cora come and look at Lady Mary, Tom my lad, entertaining dear Mary I see, anything interesting you could share?" Mary couldn't tell whether she felt disappointed or delighted at the intrusion but she was aghast at her gut indicating the former to be true. 

She heard the familiar dulcet tones of her American mother as she came over to look at her eldest daughter, "Oh my Robert doesn't she look wonderful, oh it's such a fine fabric, can you imagine when Henry comes back, you must wear this color again, it's such a shame Henry's in France, why didn't you go with him darling?" 

"It is a wonderful color but it's not too daring? To answer your question mother, you already know why I didn't attend, I can't watch him race still, I accept that cars will always be a part of his life but I cannot cheer for him mother, not whilst he races like a maniac, I just can't mama, I just can't." 

Cora's face immediately flushed as she realized a little too late that she shouldn't have underestimated her daughter's hatred for the sport because of the horrific event that had transpired years ago involving poor Matthew. 

Thank goodness for Tom although his heart must have been heavy too - Matthew was still alive when Tom had lost dear Sybil and to both Mary and Tom it seemed as though their fates as friends were bound by the tragic loss of ones they both loved, they were now inexplicably linked - He still managed to expertly change the subject to a matter of the upkeep of Downton and its staff.

Lady Mary stayed by Tom's side although she knew the appropriate thing would be to mingle a little, she didn't have the heart for it now, as Lord and Lady Grantham turned away to greet the rest of the guests, one of the stoic brunette's recent dizzy spells made itself known, as she felt herself start to sway doing her best to not show it, she feared that she would collapse onto the floor, crumpled like old paper until she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Mary what is it? What's wrong? " He was looking into her eyes now, a furrowed brow and concerned voice the only things she could focus on as the thoughts in her head began to swim, everything seemed to be colliding together into an array of colors and cacophony of laughing and clinking glasses, everything seemed much too loud.

Mary burrowed her head into Tom's neck, her only current lifeline seemed to be Tom's slightly musky smell, different to all others she had known, his voice now cracking slightly as he repeated things that Mary could no longer understand, white noise had taken its place, she held on tight to his dinner jacket pale fingers gripping her lifeline. 

"We need to sit you down, have you had a drink Mary? Mary? Come on Mary, speak to me, it's me Tom, please Mary, you're worrying me." Desperation punctuated his words, he made to get help after he sat Mary down on an ornate chair set against the wall but Mary once again grabbed hold of him, she managed to gasp out, "Don't leave me." 

"I'm not going to, don't worry love, everything will be well soon." Tom was feeling anxious and must have seemed stricken as he grabbed a hold of an unsuspecting gentleman's arm to catch his attention. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but Lady Mary's unwell, could you find Lord or Lady Grantham, I can't see them and Mary won't be without me." The panic in Tom's voice was evident as he pleaded his case. 

But luckily the man was kind or perhaps opportunistic enough to seek out Mary's parents Tom let out a breath, his panic whilst not yet evaporated had been mildly abated, his heart was pounding, there was ringing in his ears for a moment he thought he'd been stricken with Mary's illness but shook off the thoughts and focused on Mary. 

His next gesture was considered by some as unseemly but sweet, he got to his knees in front of his friend, whose previously unfocused glassy gaze had started to become clearer as she managed to lock eyes with his, her deep brown eyes stirred something within him that he'd long since acknowledged was not appropriate considering he used to be married to her sister, lovely Sybil and he put a hand on each of her cheeks, stroking them, he was unsure of what to do really, so he went with his gut feelings, he kissed her head and then wrapped his arms around her. 

"Rather unorthodox approach but it seems to be helping. Now let's have a look at the patient, could you move aside Tom?" Tom reluctantly let go of the embrace and was relieved to see it was Dr. Clarkson, his manner was always professional but affable. 

He examined her briefly whilst she sat still swaying on the chair, "Let's get her to bed, come you take one arm, I'll take the other - can you stand Lady Mary?" His words didn't get through as she just swayed like a leaf in the breeze.

"I could carry her? She's very slight, if that won't hurt her?" Tom's voice was cracking again now in an attempt to stop himself from breaking down in front of the family, goodness knows he'd considered himself a pariah for a long time. 

"Okay, that should be fine, where are Lord and La-" Just as he was about to finish the sentence, there they appeared, "My goodness, what's happened, is she going to recover?" Lord Grantham sounded just as anxious as Tom and Cora had gone white as a sheet, seemingly unable to even create a coherent sentence. 

"She'll be okay, I'll have to take another look but my initial findings, well I think we should talk about that in private but it's not harmful to her physically, well not yet." 

As Tom carried Mary up the stairs and into one of the lesser used bedrooms for convenience, he'd made a decision, a decision that would impact the rest of his time at Downton if he was allowed to stay at all but he just couldn't deny the way his heart leapt whenever she would seek him out to speak with, when their eyes would lock when they were at dinner, how her laugh carried as he told her jokes - she was definitely one of a kind, he was sure she felt similarly as he noticed her stoic artifice would crumble around him.

The others followed him into the room as he gently lowered her prone figure onto the bed, "There we are my darling, you'll feel right as rain soon, I promise." He sat tentatively on the bed next to her and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, if anyone thought anything of it they didn't say anything. 

"Has this been relayed to Henry Talbot?" Cousin Isobel was the voice of reason, Tom had to whip his head around to the right of him, he hadn't noticed almost the entire family had made their way to Mary's side, he couldn't blame them but he thought she might need a little space. 

"And what would we tell him?" Robert spat out through gritted teeth, this was taking a deep toll on him that was plain to see. 

"We tell him the truth, that Mary's been taken ill and we need him home." Cora spoke in fast hushed tones. 

"But is it fair Cora, is it fair bringing all the way back, what if it's a cold?" Tom felt his anger rising at such a silly postulation. 

"You know as well as I do that _this_ is not a cold." She practically hissed the word and Robert knew that he'd earned her ire as she gestured to her prone daughter, "Are you suggesting that Henry's racing is more important than your daughter's health because if you are Robert, then I am _deeply_ disappointed in you." 

Robert and Cora started a battle of wills and Isobel cut in, "Enough, outside." 

"Sorry, I misheard, did you tell me to leave a room of my own house?" Robert looked utterly affronted, Tom thought back to the guilt that he and Lord Grantham both felt over Sybil and wondered how Robert could do it again, how he could put his own opinions above another of his daughter's health. 

"To-Tom." Mary's head ached and her voice was weak, she had been trying to speak for what seemed like hours but she felt as though she were trapped in her own mind. 

Much to Tom's annoyance Lord and Lady Grantham were still playing tit-for-tat as Mary was roused from her almost catatonic state, Isobel had tried in vain to assuage them but their worry had caused a lot of past issues to be brought back from the dead. 

It was too much, "Out! get out please, Isobel is right, either stop your squabbling or get out because this is not helping Mary." 

"Water, please Tom." Tom's heart leapt for joy, although he felt selfish but he couldn't help but be pleased that he was the first person she'd thought of when coming back to reality, "Someone get some water!"

Tom stroked the now damp hair out Mary's face as he looked down at her, so strong yet so fragile, he couldn't help but want to protect her but mainly he wanted to make her smile again but he knew for all the joy of her being lucid that they weren't out of the woods yet. 

"Fine, fine, forgive me I've been selfish, my daughter comes before my pride." 

"That's lovely darling, much better but you're still sleeping elsewhere tonight and must you always figure things out and make your stand too late?" Cora was not letting Robert's previous transgressions go just yet, so she went to fetch water for her daughter's sake.

Half an hour later and Mary had been advised to get some rest whilst the Crawley family and Dr. Clarkson spoke near the balcony of the hallway, his findings weren't a shock for those who knew Mary well, but the affects of her illness caught them off guard, they didn't expect her anxiety to be manifested physically.

Mary had been told that she'd bottled up her emotions for so long that it had caused her to break with reality for awhile, he'd told her to get plenty of rest and try to remain stress free but that was easier said than done. 

Everyone had gone to bed apart from Tom who just couldn't sleep after the whole ordeal, he felt he should have known especially since he was one of the only ones to see that even though many find her cold and logical, she was actually an incredibly warm and emotional person deep down and hiding that part of herself had finally taken its toll, it was a bitter pill to swallow but Tom would walk along with Mary every step of the way, even if that meant the brunette never knowing how he felt towards her, he couldn't put her through more stress now.

He peeked through the crack in her bedroom door as he had heard voices beyond it, he heard whispers and hushed tones, "You can come in Mr. Branson, Mary would be glad of your company." 

"Oh I really shouldn't come into a ladies room unless it's an emergency." Tom suddenly felt his cheeks flush as he felt slightly shy, only Mary could bring that quality out in him. 

"Dear, it is an emergency, I'm frightfully bored and need someone's company, granny needs her rest, don't you granny?" Her voice was clear and concise again and Tom inwardly cheered. 

"Are you, are you saying your dearest granny is boring? I'll ignore that remark considering your current state but I would rethink your choice in words next time Mary, and Tom stop shuffling about out there like a reprimanded child, come in, as Mary says she utterly bored of my company." Lady Violet looked pointedly towards Mary and Tom almost snickered. 

"If you're sure, I really shouldn't come into your room though, what will people say?" Tom was trying his best to go against his own urges, he knew that people might talk even if they didn't, he wasn't sure he could be in alone in a room with Mary without blurting out his feelings, he took comfort in the thought that the Dowager Countess was there but if what Mary indicated was true, she would be retiring to her own room shortly.

"Well it's not her room though is it?" Violet looked frightfully delighted with herself as she said goodnight to Mary with a kiss to her head, "Goodnight dear." 

As she walked to the door Tom opened it for her, "Thank you Branso- Tom but I suppose you're used to opening doors with your former profession." She chuckled at her own joke and Tom had to crack a slight smile at her.

The ever regal Dowager Countess ran a gloved hand down the dark wood door as she walked past Tom, "This is an open door Tom." 

Tom thought her mind might have been succumbing to old age with that observation, "Yes Lady Violet, I'm quite aware of what a door is." He humored her. 

Then she lowered her voice "No, Tom this is an open door, doors don't open by themselves, you have to put the effort in, but whatever is beyond the door is up to you to walk through into it, or you could turn around and leave, close it but be warned it will not open for you again if you should choose the latter. Goodnight my boy and good luck."

Tom was starting to grasp what she was hinting at well at least he believed he was but why would the principled Dowager Countess, the symbol of all that is moral in Downton be hinting such things. 

"Well don't just stand there, come in." Mary's tone was terse but it betrayed her mirth at Tom's own silly indecision. 

"Do you want me to? I could see you tomorrow with everyone else here." 

"Don't be so silly Tom, do as you're told and come here." Tom had to laugh at that, she was so demanding but he liked that, he admired her strength of character as long as she didn't take it too far.

Tom walked over the threshold and he believed that something had shifted between the two of them at that moment.

"So what was dearest Granny telling you, more _salacious_ stories of her old acquaintances?" Mary and Tom laughed, even in exhaustion she looked beautiful, her brown eyes still sparkled for him. 

"Unfortunately not, she was going on about doors for some reason. May I?" Tom gestured towards the bed and Mary nodded and shifted her legs for him to sit, "Thanks, I can't quite believe she left me here with her granddaughter, what about your honor?" 

"What about it? I lost that a long time ago, and besides she trusts you and I do too." Mary was flippant as per usual, she was definitely feeling better but Tom could feel his heart sink as he locked eyes with her and the vulnerability shined through, he felt bad for Mary but the best he could do was to just be with her, enjoy her, try to make her laugh, but the guilt of his feelings was catching up with him.

Changing the subject hastily Tom asked, "Did you have a nice chat?" 

"Yes but she said something strange to me too, she repeated something she'd told me before Henry and I were married." 

"And what was that? If I may ask." Tom was fiddling with the cuff of his night jacket, feeling quite nervous but he noticed that Mary was looking off at a spot on the wall just beyond his head, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye. 

"She said she believed in love. Quite an odd statement for granny to make out of the blue like that." 

"Doors and love eh? I feel as though we're in a puzzle of her own making." Tom said trying to inject a bit of joviality into the conversation, he felt the need to break the strange tension. 

"Pawns on her chessboard, well that's granny she likes to think she is making all the power moves, she is though isn't she?" Mary's voice cracked momentarily which worried Tom until she cleared her throat "Tom, do you still believe in love? I just - since darling Sybil, you've had your dalliance's as you should, but none of them have amounted to anything serious, do you think it's possible for you to love again?" 

Tom felt flustered but answered as best he could, "My dearest Sybil is gone and there will never be anyone to replace her, but I do -" He swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to continue pushing past the pain he whispered, "- I believe...I am able to fall in love still, it'll' - it is different is all." With that he plucked up his courage and took Mary's hand again, "Why, are you trying to set me up? Because unless it's a certain someone then don't." 

He made a conscious effort to try and lighten his tone, the past being thrust to the back of his mind and a little flicker of hope in his heart for the future, he just hoped Mary would not take unkindly to him when all was said and done.

Mary lowered her head looking momentarily downtrodden and Tom suddenly felt his heart sink, had he said the wrong thing, he was getting flustered, he stroked his thumb over her delicate pale hand, she looked up at him and smiled, a sad smile, one that Tom didn't want to see, he wanted a joyous one on her face.

"A certain someone? it's just that I have vague memories, silly really but when I was well you know...ill, did you call me _love_? I suppose you call everyone that, it's of no consequence" Mary spoke quietly whilst playing with the lace trim of her nightie, not able to meet Tom's gaze. 

Tom thought for a moment was Mary asking what he thought she was, his heart was beating harder than a drum and his stomach was doing somersaults, he thought of Henry briefly but Henry wasn't here, he never really was these days, he decided the most honorable thing would be to tell the truth and allow Mary to decide, although the thought of rejection broke his heart, he couldn't lie to her face. 

"I did, Mary, I did call you love, in that moment, I didn't know what was going to happen to you, I was petrified, that's when I realized not that I love you but that I can't live without you." He swallowed past the lump in his throat as his hands shook, he could feel Mary's doing the same. 

"So you don't love me?" Mary's eyes began to water and she refused to meet his gaze, "Forgive me, I've led you into an embarrassing situation, it wasn't my intention, you can go now if you like." 

Tom gathered his courage although he wished he had that in spirit form too currently and responded honestly, "Mary look at me, look at me." She still refused so Tom reached out to her pretty face and touched his fingers beneath her chin encouraging her to look at him, she did, "What I meant is that, I didn't realize that I loved you then because I had already realized that long ago my darling." 

Mary beamed at him despite herself, "Oh thank goodness, I feel the same, I love you too, I have for so long, hold me Tom." 

"But my dearest darling, we can't, you're still married to Henry." It broke Tom's heart but he had to hear Mary's thoughts on the ensuing mess their love may cause. 

"It's a marriage in name, I realized that shortly after we left the alter but please I cannot think of such things, let us grab at happiness whilst we can, goodness knows we've earned, I think perhaps granny knew all along." Mary rushed her speech out, impatient to hear Tom's piece.

"We will have to weather the storm won't we?" Tom resigned himself to fact that he would never be able to refuse her after this, what had he let himself in for?

"Together." Mary's voice was so full of warmth, her eyes so hopeful as she looked up at the man who'd been under her nose all this time, the one that nobody had considered was meant for her, but they knew at that moment they were meant for each other. 

The rhythm of Tom's heart was progressively erratic as he leaned forward to touch his lips to Mary's supple ones, as they made contact, he felt sparks fill his chest, Mary felt sheer elation, as her wish had come true, she moved her lips gently against his, reveling in his taste and scent, the kiss grew deeper, their hearts felt as though they were beating as one until they had to pull away for air.

"Together." They said in unison as they embraced gazing into each others eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos appreciated, thanks for reading, stay safe.


End file.
